Me Lovely Angel
by bigredfox10
Summary: Angel and the Miz are in a normal relationship. Nevertheless, her boyfriend is a complete stuck-up asshole who only cares about himself and not her. What would happen when Angel suddenly has eyes for a sexy Irishman named Sheamus, who is nicer, kinder, and way better than the Miz. Will Angel stay with her low-down boyfriend forever or will she find a new relationship with Sheamus?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own my OC character named Angel.**

**Hi, everyone! This is my first wrestling fanfiction and I wanted to write about one of my favorite wrestlers named Sheamus(aka Stephen, the sexy, red-haired Irishman). XD**

**Not only that, but the Miz and R-Truth will also be in this story as well. The Miz might be a little OOC because I know that he never treats a woman like that. I'm also gonna use his real name "Mike" and for Sheamus and R-Truth, I'm gonna use their wrestling names because I'm very familiar with them and I like them.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the busy city of New York and there lived a sandy brown-haired, sky-blue eyed young woman named Angel. She had peach-colored skin with a tattoo of a halo with wings on her right arm. She is a gentle, nice, kind-hearted person who gets along with people very easily. She has a boyfriend named Mike (aka The Miz) whom she loves very much. They have been together for three years and they lived in a two bedroom wooden house.

_-Flashback-_

_Angel met Mike at the local gym where she usually go and do her daily workout. While she was on the treadmill, she saw Mike lifting weights beside her. Unable to focus on her workout, Angel got off the treadmill and walked towards him. Seeing the brunette approach him, he gently placed his weights on the floor and introduced himself._

"_Hi there, I'm Mike. What's your name, cutie?" he asked with a sincere smile, making her blush._

"_Umm, h-hi. M-My name is Angel and I couldn't help but notice that you have a great body." she said, trying so hard to hide her blush from the man in front of her._

"_Thanks. I have to work out to keep this awesome body." Mike stated, flexing his arms, which made her face red as a tomato._

"_Y-Yeah. I-I can see that." the brunette stuttered shyly. "But can I ask you a question." She regained her composure and her blush faded away._

"_Go ahead, I'm listening."_

"_Well….umm I know that we just met and all and I was wondering if…you know…if you wanna…oh I don't know,… like to maybe hang out together or something?"_

"_Heh heh heh. Well yeah, Angel. I would love to." Mike replied with a light chuckle. "In fact, we can start right now."_

"_Really! Oh, thank you, Mike! You made me so happy!" Angel cried, giving him a big hug._

_He hugged her back. "Sure. Anytime, Angel. Now let's get outta here and go someplace more romantic." Mike stated, pulling out of the hug so he can look directly into her eyes._

"_Ok. That sounds like a good idea." she agreed with him._

_So Angel and Mike left the gym to go to a restaurant to get something to eat for lunch. After a few months, Angel and Mike became very close and they began a relationship with each other. Angel thought that her life was perfect ever since she met Mike, but unfortunately for her, it didn't last that long. In fact, Angel's perfect life with Mike has dramatically changed._

_-End of flashback- _

Angel was in the kitchen cooking her boyfriend, Mike, his lunch. She fixed him a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs with a piece of garlic toast on the side. She went inside the refrigerator and poured him out a glass of sweet tea. Angel then placed the sweet tea along with the plate of spaghetti on a black tray and carried it to Mike, who was too busy watching a football on the television.

"GO ALONG, YOU BASTARD! GET THE DAMN BALL!" Mike yelled at the running football player on the television.

"Umm, Mike. I-"

"Just a minute, Angel." he interrupted her, still glued to the game. "Aw, come on, ref. That was not a foul!"

Angel decided to wait for a moment until Mike calm down from watching his football game. Luckily, it was halftime and she decided that this was the time to give him his lunch.

"Ahem. Before I was rudely interrupted, I just wanted to say that I made you some lunch." Angel said happily, displaying the tray of food she was holding.

He finally turned his attention from the t.v. screen to the brown-haired woman. He looked at the items on the tray and he crinkled his nose up in disgust.

"Ugh, I don't want that!" Mike scoffed, turning his attention back to the t.v., which still showed the halftime show.

Angel's expression suddenly changed to sadness as she looked at the food that she took a lot of effort making.

"But I made it for you." she whispered pitifully. "Don't you like it?"

"What do you think, Angel? Umm…no, I don't like it." he answered with a rude tone.

"But I spend all my time making this special lunch for you." Angel said, her blue eyes welled up with tears.

"Well, you shoulda ask me before you wasted your time fixing me something that I did not like." he said bluntly, not even bothering to look at her.

"Well, you use to love it before!" she said, raising her voice slightly to her boyfriend to show him that she won't take his attitude.

"Yeah! That was before and this is now." Mike said flatly.

The halftime show was over and Mike cheered for joy when his favorite football player scored a touchdown.

"WHOO! HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Mike yelled with enthusiasm, jumping out of the couch like a little child.

Mike didn't even pay attention to her as his girlfriend walked back into the kitchen and set the tray of food on the table. Since she doesn't like wasting food, she pulled up a chair, picked up a fork, and began eating the food that was supposed to be for her boyfriend.

As she was eating a forkful of spaghetti, she thought about her relationship with Mike and one question kept coming up in her mind. Is he really worth it? There's no mistake Angel loves Mike but she hates his attitude, not only towards her, but to other people as well.

In fact, she remembered this one incident where they went to the movie to see the Twilight saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 and it was going great until Mike was being disrespecting by talking loudly on his cell phone in the movie theater. A man, who was watching the movie with his wife, calmly told Mike to put his cell phone up, but Mike had to embarrassed her in the worst way possible. He got up from his seat and announced to everyone that Bella is a two-timing whore, the whole movie is stupid and pointless, and whoever made this movie need to be bought out into the woods and be beaten with a baseball bat. Those comments right there got them both kicked out of the theater and she hung her head in anger, wishing that her boyfriend woulda just shut the fuck up.

She was pissed off at him because she really wanted to see the whole movie. But unfortunately, he had to ruin it for her and now she had to wait for the DVD to come out, which would probably be six or seven months from now.

Angel huffed angrily, remembering the terrible, embarrassing date she had with Mike. She heard her boyfriend yelling and jumping up and down and she slightly turned around to look at him.

"_Ugh, look at him. He's acting like an immature child."_ Angel thought as she took a sip of sweet tea and began nibbling on the garlic toast.

Not only did Angel hate his attitude, but his behavior as well. She wanted a man, not a little boy as her boyfriend. To her, Mike acts like a spoiled, immature child who seems to only care about himself. Not only that, but he says ridiculous things like "I'm the best you ever had.", "You know you love me.", and even "You'll never leave me because I'm awesome in every way." Hearing him say these things made her stomach churned. She tries to tell him to change his arrogant ways, but he would never listen to her. In fact, Angel sometimes feels like she is talking to the wall.

Now truth be told, she sometimes wanted to leave Mike, but at the same time, she felt like her life would be nothing without him. Angel was suddenly bought back to reality when she heard the loud, obnoxious voice of her boyfriend.

"Hey, Angel! Come here for a moment! I want to talk to you!" Mike shouted from the living room.

The brown-haired placed her garlic toast on the plate and went into the living room, to see what he wanted.

"Yes, dear."

Since the game was over, (Mike's favorite team won, of course) he used the remote to decrease the volume on the television. He patted a seat next to him on the couch and she took the message to sit down. He turned to her and looked directly into her sky-blue eyes.

"Angel." He clasped her hands into his. "I'm sorry that I have been acting like a total jerk to you. It was wrong for me to say that and I wish I could take it back. So I'm asking, no begging you. Please, Angel. Please forgive me, sweetheart." Mike pleaded sincerely, making her eyes welled up with tears of joy.

"Yes! Oh yes, Mike! Of course, I forgive you." Angel cried, her tears finally slid onto her cheeks.

She hugged her boyfriend and he hugged her back, running small circles along her back to soothe her. After she ceased the flow of her tears, she pulled out of the hug so she can look at him.

"Oh, Mike. You don't know how happy you made me." Angel said emotionally, seeing that he had changed.

"That's because I _make_ you happy, sweetheart. Now go to the store and get me these items." Mike said, pulling out a list from his pocket, his attitude switched from caring back to his usual self.

"Umm, excuse me. But what did you say to me?" Angel asked, her mood changed to a slight anger tone.

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear me." he said, getting smart with her. "I said go to the store and get me these items." Mike repeated, handing her a grocery list.

Angel snatched the list out of his hand and scanned the items on it.

"And make sure you give them to me by 6:00p.m." Mike ordered bluntly with a stupid smirk.

She looked at him like he had lost his damn mind.

"Mike, it's 4:45p.m.! I won't make it back in time." Angel stated.

"Well, you better hurry up and get going then." he said with a hearty chuckle, making his girlfriend mad as hell.

Without saying another word, Angel got off the couch and went to the kitchen to put her unfinished food in the refrigerator. She then went upstairs to the bedroom that she and Mike shared and got her purse and car keys. She put on her black flats and went down stairs. She was about to leave out the door until she remembered one little thing.

"Hey, Mike. You forgot to give me the money." Angel reminded.

"Oh, yeah. You see, about that…I don't have any money on me, so I hope you don't mind buying it for me." he said, knowing that she would do anything for him.

"Yeah, I don't mind." she sighed in annoyance. "But why didn't you go to the bank if you didn't have any money?"

"Duh! Because the game was on and I didn't want to miss it." Mike answered with a smartass attitude.

Angel rolled her eyes at his ignorance and she opened the door. She slammed the door and walked to her silver Mercedes. She opened the door to her car, got in, put the key in the emission, and drove to the store. In about fifteen minutes, she arrived at the store. Angel quickly got out of her vehicle and walked into the store.

Since Mike only had eight items on the list, she got a red basket and began shopping. While she was getting the items, Angel looked at her platinum watch to see what time it was. It read 5:37p.m. and her face suddenly turned white.

"_Oh, no! I'm running out of time! I better hurry up before Mike will get mad at me."_ Angel thought as she ran up and down the aisles, carefully avoiding the shoppers and food items.

But unfortunately, all her running made her accidently bump into the back of a tall, pale-skinned, red-haired man.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." Angel sincerely apologized.

"Aw, that's alright, lass. It was merely an accident anyway." he said, brushing it off.

"Heh heh, I love your accent. You are…um…Irish, right?" she guessed, hoping that it was the right answer.

"Aye, yer correct." she responded with a sweet smile.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Angel." she said, extending her hand.

He took her gesture and shook her hand. "Me name's Stephen, but you can call me Sheamus if ya want to.

"Ok. So Sheamus, I see you shopping for a few items yourself." Angel noted, inspecting his basket.

"Yes, lass. I'm making a pot of Irish stew that me mother taught me to make back in Ireland." Sheamus said.

"Oh, that's great! And speaking of Ireland, may I ask why did you left there?" Angel questioned curiously to see why an Irishman is in New York City.

"Well, Angel. It's because I wanted to travel to America and New York City seemed to be me destination. I still return back to Ireland to visit me friends and family, but right now, I'm living in New York City or as you call it 'the big apple'." Sheamus answered thoroughly. "Are you shopping fer yourself as well?"

"No, unfortunately I'm buying these things for my boyfriend." she answered harshly, which made Sheamus raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, Angel. I don't want to get into yer business, but are ya alright, lass. You sound upset." the Irishman asked, concerned for the woman he had only met for a few minutes.

"Well, not exactly. It's just that my boyfriend Miz, or Mike as I call him, is such a total jerk. I mean, he disrespects not only me, but other people around him, he doesn't appreciate the things I do for him, he's very mean to me, and he treats me like a child." Angel ranted.

"Hmp. It's sounds like yer boyfriend is a horse's arse. He shouldn't treat ya like that, Angel. In fact, no man should treat his woman like that. You deserve someone better, lass." Sheamus lectured, making her see the light to her horrible relationship.

"You're right, Sheamus, but I…I just love him too much just to leave him. I mean, I try so hard to change him, but nevertheless it's hopeless." she replied with her head down in shame.

The flame-haired man lifts up her chin so she could look dead into his dark green eyes.

"Angel, there are millions of lads in the world who would love to be with a pretty young lass like you. You don't deserve to be with a self-centered fella like Mike. I know ya love him, but is it _really_ worth it? Is it _really_ worth living a terrible life with the man ya love, knowing that he will still treat ya like crap." Sheamus continued lecturing her, hoping that she understands.

Angel gazed up into the Irishman's emerald green eyes. Inside those eyes, she saw something that she never saw in Mike's eyes every time she looked into them. In fact, what she saw in Sheamus's eyes were sincere, care, passion, and maybe even…love? Angel's cheeks tinted a small blush as she felt his pale, soft fingers touch her chin.

"No, Sheamus. It's not worth it, but…but no matter how low-down or cruel he can be to me, I always forgive him. And I'm sorry Sheamus, but if I leave him then my heart would shatter into a million pieces and my life would be nothing without him. I hope you understand." Angel said shyly.

"Yeah, lass. I understand, but if you need to talk to me about anything at all, just call me." he stated, writing his cell phone number on a scrap sheet of paper and giving it to her.

"Thanks, Sheamus. Here's my cell phone number so you could reach me." Angel said, also writing on a piece of the grocery list that Mike gave her and giving it to him.

"Thanks, Angel. I'll call ya as soon as possible." he said, folding the small piece of paper and placing it in his pocket.

The brown-haired woman heard the alarm on her watch and she quickly turned it off. She saw the glimpse of the time and it read 6:19p.m., which meant that she was nineteen minutes late getting Mike his groceries. Even though Angel wanted to know more about her new Irish friend, unfortunately, she had to end their conversation.

"Well, Sheamus. Unfortunately, I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you." Angel said with a genuine smile, even though deep inside, she was depressed because she didn't want to go home to her asshole boyfriend.

"And it was nice meeting ya too, Angel." Sheamus said, also sad that they had to end their conversation so soon.

"Ok. Bye, Sheamus."

"Bye, Angel."

While Sheamus strode to the produce section, Angel took one last look at the ginger-haired Irishman before she went to the checkout line. After she purchased Mike's groceries, she exited the store, placed the items in the trunk, and drove home.

When Angel pulled up in the driveway, she got out of her car and got all of the groceries out of the trunk. She shut the trunk and walked to the front door. She didn't bother to knock on the door because she knew damn well that Mike _never _opens the door for no one. Even for Angel, herself. She got the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She carried the four white bags into the house and set them on the floor. She inspected the living room and there, she saw her lazy ass boyfriend _still_ sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey, Mike."

"You're late!" he said bluntly, not even having the curiosity to greet her. "What took you so long?"

"Ahem, can I at least get a "hi" or something?" Angel said angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Hey." Mike mumbled out so low that Angel could hardly hear it. "Now what took you so long with my food? I almost starved to death." he exaggerated while rubbing his stomach to prove his point.

"Umm…I had to put more gas into the car." she lied, not wanting to tell him the _real_ reason why she was late with his food.

Mike scoffed at her answer, as if he didn't care about it at all. In fact, all he wanted was his food and that's it.

"Hmp, whatever! Where's my food?" he asked in a rude tone.

Angel just rolled her eyes and gave him his groceries. He took the bags from her without saying a single word. He went into one of the bags and pulled out a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. He opened the bag and began eating the delicious chips.

"Um, excuse me, but you could at least thank me for using _my_ money to buy _your_ groceries." Angel snapped at him.

"Ok, thanks and next time, don't be late with my food, sweetie." Mike warned playfully, even though to Angel, he sounded like a total bastard.

Angel, not feeling like talking to her boyfriend anymore, decided to go upstairs so she could get a good night sleep. About an hour later, Angel was dressed in her pink and white Hello Kitty pajama shirt and shorts. She was in the bed reading one of her romance novel until her quiet, private time was interrupted by her boyfriend.

"Hey, Angel." he said while taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his black and red checkered boxers. "You know what time is it."

"Yeah, it's 10:58p.m." Angel said blankly, taking her eyes off her book so she could look at the clock on the nightstand.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Angel." Mike said sarcastically. "You know what I meant. It's time for us to…you know….get it on."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mike. But I'm not in the mood." Angel stated, still reading her book.

Mike crawled on the queen-sized bed. "Well, you're gonna be in the mood once I-" He snatched the book out of her hands and carelessly threw it on the floor. "Put my moves on ya."

"Heh. First of all, you didn't have to throw my book on the floor like that and second I don't care how long you try to quote 'put your moves on me', you'll never get me to have sex with you because I told you that I'm _not_ in the mood." Angel said defensive, getting frustrated with him.

"Aww, come on, baby. Why won't you have sex with me?" Mike asked lustily. "Cause I mean, you know you want this fantastic, awesome body." He started flexing his muscles in a cocky manner.

"Look, Mike. You don't know what I want and if you must know, the reason why I won't have sex with you is because I'm still mad at you for making those smartass comments earlier." Angel scolded.

"Come on, Angel, sweetie. You know I was just playing with you." he lied, hoping that she was buying it, even though she wasn't. "Now please-" He started rubbing his hands on her bare arms. "I'm begging you. Let me fuck your brains out."

"Ugh, why did you have to say it like that? And anyways, the answer is still "no"." Angel said, moving away from his touch.

"Alright, Angel. You know what? Fine, alright! If you won't have sex with me, then I'm gonna take care of my own needs myself!" Mike shouted in anger as he got off the bed.

Since he was furious her for not putting out, Mike went into his suitcase that was hidden under the bed, pulled out a playboy magazine, and went down to the downstairs bathroom to masturbate.

While Mike was downstairs jerking off, Angel went inside her purse and took out Sheamus's phone number. She dialed the number and waited until he picked up. She waited until she heard his wonderful voice.

"Hello."

"Hi, Sheamus."

"Oh hi, Angel. I'm sorry that I didn't call ya earlier. I was busy maintaining me house."

"Aw, that's ok, Sheamus. I was busy as well, so there's no need for you to apologize to me. I totally understand." she answered him.

"Ok, so are ya doing alright?" he asked with concern.

"Well…no, not really."

"Heh, don't tell me that it's your arse-of-a-boyfriend, Mike isn't it?" he asked, even though he already know the answer.

"Yep, you got it."

"What did the lad do to ya?"

"Well, Sheamus. It's kind of a long story, so I'll just get to the main points. First of all, when I got home from the grocery store, he didn't greet me at the door. Second, he didn't thank me for the food that _I_ paid for with _my_ own money until I had to make him say it. And finally, he wanted me to have sex with him even though I specifically told him that I was not in the mood." she explained.

"Heh, that ungrateful bastard. I swear on me life, that if I ever see yer excuse-for-a-man boyfriend, I'll put me foot up his arse so hard, that he will be throwing up his laced-covered undies." Sheamus declared, which made Angel giggled at his comment.

"He he, I wish you could do that too." Angel chuckled, her mood suddenly changed from anger to happiness now that she is talking with the flame-haired Irishman. "But anyways, I was just calling to check up on you because I miss you."

"Oh thanks, Angel. I miss ya too, lass and I want to see ya again 'cause I can't get ya outta me head." Sheamus said affectionately.

"Aww, thanks, Sheamus. And I was thinking about you as well 'cause I also want to see you again." the brunette said sweetly.

"Hmm, how about this. Why don't we go to the park tomorrow, so we could spend time together. I mean, if ya don't have anything to do." Sheamus announced.

"No, I'm not busy tomorrow. Of course, I can go to the park with you." Angel said with complete, utter joy.

"Great! How about we go to the park at 2:00p.m."

"That's sounds perfect. Tomorrow at 2:00p.m." she repeated, so she would remember. "Plus, Mike goes out to drink with his buddies at 1:30p.m., so I know he wouldn't suspect if I was gone."

And speaking of her boyfriend, Mike, Angel heard him climbing up the stairs after he was through 'choking his chicken'.

"Oh crap, it's Mike! I'm sorry Sheamus, but I gotta go before my boyfriend catches me talking on the phone with you." she whispered.

"Ok, it was nice talking to ya, Angel."

"And it was nice talking to ya too, Sheamus."

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and quickly hid her cellphone and Sheamus's phone number back inside her purse.

Angel leaped off the bed and cut the lights off, climbed back into the bed, and pretended to sleep. Mike reached the top stairs and went into their bedroom. He turned on the lights and saw that his girlfriend was 'sleeping'. He opened his suitcase, placed the playboy magazine back inside, and hid it back under the bed. Then he cut the lights back off and climb back into bed next to his brown-haired girlfriend. After sleep finally claimed them both, Angel had a smile plastered on her face as she dreamt about the handsome, pale-skinned, spiky red-haired Irishman named Sheamus.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own my OC character named Angel.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Thank you ****EnmaLionheart****for reviewing my story. And thank you all for reading it and putting the story in the "story alert" or "favorite story" list.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

The next day, Angel woke up from her refreshing slumber. She got out the bed and stretched her arms and legs. She looked at the clock on the drawer and her blue eyes almost bulged out of her sockets.

"Oh, no! It's 1:44 p.m. I overslept!" the brunette said in a panicked as she rushed to get wash up.

After she was finished with her hygiene routine, she went into the closet and took out a short-sleeve pink shirt and a knee-high black skirt. She put on her diamond necklace with matching diamond earrings. To bring out her face, Angel decided to put on some light pink eye shadow and ruby red lipstick. She put on her black 3-inch heels and checked herself out in front of the full-length mirror.

"Whoa, I look gorgeous! I hope Sheamus likes this look." Angel said to her reflection.

She got her purse and rushed down the stairs, careful not to trip in her heels. Since she was in a hurry, Angel ate a small cup of strawberry yogurt for her late breakfast. After she was finished, she found a yellow post-it note on the table.

"_Hm, what's this?"_ Angel thought, putting her spoon in the sink and her empty yogurt cup in the trashcan.

She picked up the note and read it.

"_**Angel, I went to the bar to drink with my buddies. I didn't bother to wake you up, since you really need your beauty sleep. Seriously, Angel. You really need your beauty sleep. A lot of it. Anyways, I'll be back late, so whatever. P.S. I'M AWESOME!"**_

Angel balled up the note in disgust and anger and tossed it into the trashcan.

"Ugh, that arrogant jerk!" she mumbled under her breath. "Oh crap, I forgot about Sheamus!"

She got her purse off the table and ran out the front door, making sure to shut and lock the door, so no one could get into the house and steal their belongings. The brunette got into her Mercedes and drove all the way to the park.

"_Oh damn, it's 2:23 p.m.! I hope Sheamus is still out here, waiting for me."_ Angel thought frantically as she parked her car by the curb and got out of her vehicle.

She walked around the park until she saw a pale-skinned man sitting on the bench. He was wearing a flat gray cap with a red t-shirt and black jeans. Angel decided to approach him.

"H-Hi, Sheamus." she greeted meekly.

Said man stood up from the bench to give her a welcoming hug.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, Angel or as me people say in gaelic: dia dhuit." he said, hugging her against his muscled chest which as a result made Angel blush at the close contact.

He pulled away from the hug so he could look at her.

"Wow, Angel. You look so beautiful and sexy that I can't take me eyes off ya." Sheamus commented, which cause Angel's blush to increase ten-fold.

"T-Thanks, Sheamus. And you look very handsome yourself." she commented back, trying so hard to hide her blush from the Irishman.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." her blush finally disappear from her face.

"Forgot what?" he asked.

"Well, I forgot to apologize to you for being late because I accidently overslept." she laughed sheepishly

"Aw, that's okay, lass. I didn't mind waiting for ya. Heh, in fact, I could wait for ya all day if I have to. Just to see your gorgeous face." he said with a genuine smile.

That complimented made Angel's face changed into the color of a tomato.

"Thanks, Sheamus. I'm glad you understand." she said, her blush disappeared from her face. "So, umm…shall we walk through the park and watch the scenery?"

"Aye, lass. That's sounds perfect."

So throughout the afternoon, Sheamus and Angel walked around the park, talking about random things that they could think of. But Angel decided to ask Sheamus one question that was on her mind.

"Umm, hey Sheamus. Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh-huh. What's on ya mind, lass?"

Well…I was wondering if you had a girlfriend?" she asked timidly.

"Actually Angel, to tell you the truth, I don't have a girlfriend. In fact, I'm single." he answered.

"Huh? But that's impossible! A cute, kind, handsome man like you _should _at least have a girlfriend." she noted.

"That's very nice of ya to say lass, but the reason why I don't have a girlfriend is because most girls I talked to are turned off or appalled by me pale skin, which was too abnormal for them." Sheamus explained with a bit of sadness in his tone.

"Well, I don't know about the other women, but I love your pale skin tone because it makes you unique. Not only that, Sheamus, but you are beautiful just the way you are." Angel said truthfully, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Angel. Your bastard boyfriend must be the luckiest man in the world to have a nice, beautiful, intelligent, young lass like you." he said with a smile.

"Aww. Thanks, Sheamus. But I just wish that Mike would say nice things to me like you do. Heh, in fact, Mike hardly complimented me because he obviously only cares about himself, and not me." Angel said with a slight sign of depression.

"Listen, Angel." he turned her around so she could face him eye-to-eye. "I know that I said this before, but he doesn't deserve a sweet lass like you and if I was yer boyfriend, I would compliment ya every day of me life."

Angel blushed at the close contact between her and Sheamus. In fact, they were so close, that their faces were merely inches apart from each other. Kind of like close to kissing range.

"That's very nice of you Sheamus and if I could go back and change the past, I would certainly be your girlfriend, but nevertheless, I still love Mike and I'm gonna be with him for the rest of my life. Even though, he still treats me like crap, I still love him and I can't leave him." Angel said, looking into the Irishman's green eyes for an understanding. "But anyways, thanks for spending time with me in the park. It was a wonderful day."

"And I enjoyed spending time with ya as well, Angel." Sheamus said, hugging the petite woman against his chest.

But when he pulled out of the hug, he surprised Angel by kissing her on the cheeks, making her cheeks tinted a light red. Although Sheamus met Angel yesterday at the grocery store, he felt like they had a good connection.

"Bye, Angel." he waved to her.

"Bye, Sheamus." she waved back as she went to her car.

But as she was about to get in her Mercedes, Sheamus ran and stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait, Angel! I forgot to give ya something."

"Uh-huh, what is it?"

He took out a small black box out of his pocket and opened it up. "This." was all he said, once he presented her the ring.

"Oh my, Sheamus! I-It's beautiful!" Angel gasped at the marvelous ring.

"I hope you like it, Angel." Sheamus said, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her index finger.

"Like it! I _love_ it, Sheamus! Thank you so much, but we only met yesterday. You didn't have to give me this." she said, examining the emerald green and gold jewelry.

"Aye, but I wanted to, lass. That ring that I gave ya, is a Irish Promise Claddagh ring. In me homeland of Ireland, it represents the gift of lasting love and eternal friendship. And since we are friends, I want to give it to ya." he explained.

"Well thanks, Sheamus. It's very beautiful!" she praised.

Angel carefully inspected the details of the ring. It was emerald green with sterling silver diamonds on the top, sides, and bottom of it. It had two 14K gold hands, clutching a gold heart with a diamond in the middle and a diamond crown above it. It also has silver shamrocks on each side of the ring.

"Excuse me, Sheamus, but what do these designs mean?" she asked with interest.

"Oh, the hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, the crown represents loyalty, and of course, the shamrocks represent good luck. And if you combined all of the designs, it simply means: May our hands be clasped forever, our promised loyalty not stray, our hearts forever joined in love, and good fortune fill our days." he explained to her.

"Wow, so that's what it means. That's very nice and special." she said, feeling the diamonds on the ring. "But….I don't have a gift for you."

"Nay, lass. Don't be troublin' yerself. I did it out of the kindness of me heart." Sheamus assured her.

"Aww, thanks, Sheamus. That was very sweet of you." the brunette said, giving him another hug.

"Yer welcome, Angel." he simply replied while hugging her back. He pulled apart from the hug. "I hate to leave ya on this perfect day, but I have to go."

"That's ok, because I also have to leave too." she stated.

"Well, bye Angel." he waved as he walked to his car.

"Bye, Sheamus. And once again, thanks for the ring." she waved back him.

After he left, Angel got in and drove back to the house. Once she got out of her car and entered the house, her boyfriend, Mike was nowhere to be seen.

"Hn, Mike's not here. Ha, that's great! Now I can watch my soap operas." Angel exclaimed as she sat on the couch and used the remote to cut the t.v. on.

While the brunette was watching television, she thought about how cute and attractive Sheamus was. In fact, for some strange and surprising reason, she wished that _he_ was her boyfriend instead. But unfortunately for her, she had to get stuck with Mike Mizian. Sure she does love him, but she hated the way he acts towards her and other people.

Angel remembered that Sheamus told her in the park that he had a violent temper that he sometimes can't control. But even though he had anger problems, Sheamus can still be the lovable, nice, charming Irishman whom she is begging to admire. Not only that, but she _loved _his sexy Irish accent, which is one of the several things she liked about him.

When the commercials came on, the brunette took her ocean blue eyes off of the television and on to the ring that Sheamus gave her in the park.

"This is the most enchanting, exquisite piece of jewelry that I ever gotten. I wish Mike could buy me nice things like Sheamus does. Oh wait, I forgot….he never buys me things. He only buys things for himself, without even thinking about me." Angel said with a slight bit of sadness. "But this doesn't make sense. I've been with Mike for three years and he had never bought me romantic things. Nevertheless, Sheamus and I have only met yesterday and today, he gives me an expensive ring."

Angel thought about the major differences between Mike and Sheamus until a thought popped in her head.

"I know I Mike, but could it be possible that maybe, just maybe,….I might have feelings for Sheamus as well." she thought in wonder. "Ha, silly me, that's impossible, I only met him yesterday, but why am I developing feelings for him. I mean, I like him as a friend, but could it be possible that I might love him like how a couple should?"

All these questions kept filling up her head as she kept thinking about the two men she had mixed feelings for. But mostly she thought about her relationship with the Irishman. Even though, she and Sheamus quickly became friends, she wonders about what would happen if their friendship turns into something more? And if it did, would she be able to leave Mike for him? Her train of thoughts ended when she noticed that it was 12:47 a.m. on the clock.

"_Mmm, that's funny. Mike should have been home about an hour ago. I wonder what's taking him so long?"_ she thought with a raised eyebrow. _"'Cause the last time I remember, Mike always comes home at 11:00 p.m."_

Feeling a bit suspicious, Angel cut the television off, exit the house, got in her car, and drove to the bar where Miz and his buddies were supposed to be. When she arrived at the bar, she got out and entered inside. Angel looked around for her boyfriend until she saw one of his buddies, R-Truth, sitting aside the barstools, drinking his beer. The brunette approached him and tapped his shoulder, making him turned to her.

"Hi, R-Truth."

"Oh, hey Angel. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" she asked.

"I'm doing quite well. I'm just talking to Little Jimmy." he replied, pointing to an empty barstool (a.k.a. Little Jimmy) who was sitting next to his crazy, delusional friend. "Huh? What's that, Little Jimmy? Oh, ok. Little Jimmy said hi."

"Umm, h-hi Little Jimmy." she greeted to no one in particular, but the empty barstool.

"So, Angel. What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Well, I was looking for Mike, but I can see that he's not here, so I was wondering if you know where Mike was?" she asked.

"Hmm…Mike….Mike. Oh, you mean Miz. Hold up, let me ask Little Jimmy. He turned to the empty barstool (a.k.a. Little Jimmy). Little Jimmy, do you know where Miz is?"

'Little Jimmy' just shook his head "no".

"He said no, but Miz was here just about forty minutes ago. He said that he had to leave early, but he didn't say why. Not only that, but he left without paying for his damn beers!" R-Truth snarled at his last statement.

"Oh, no. Then what happen?" she urged on.

"Then I went outside to confront him and that turned into a huge argument. As a result, Miz and I are no longer friends and I could care less." R-Truth explained with a frown on his face. "Hmp, that fucking, no-paying bastard!" He looked at his imaginary friend. "Oh, I'm sorry, Little Jimmy. I shouldn't have used that kind of language around you. 'Cause I'm not bad, I'm a _gooooood_ R-Truth."

Angel looked at R-Truth like he had totally lost his fucking mind. It is true that R-Truth is a trustworthy, nice person, but at the same time, he could also be paranoid like a mental patient. But since she got used to R-Truth communicating with his imaginary friend, Little Jimmy, she could deal with his insanity.

"But anyways, after we broke off our friendship, Miz went down the streets, got in his car, and drove to the right side of the bar." R-Truth informed her. "And let me tell ya, if I ever see Miz again, he's gonna get got!" he threatened, taking another sip of beer.

"Thanks for the information, R-Truth. Let me pay for Mike's beers, so you don't get stuck with his tab." she said, opening her purse.

"Oh no, Angel. You don't need to do that."

"But I want to because I'm not gonna let you use your own money to pay for Mike's beers. So how much is his tab?" she asked, pulling out her pink Hello Kitty wallet.

He picked up the small paper that had Mike's tab on it. "It's $64.77. But seriously Angel, you _really _didn't have to do that?"

"And like I said before, I gladly insist." she simply said, taking $65.00 out and placing it on the counter next to R-Truth. "Keep the change." was all she said before she bid her goodbyes and left to find her cheap boyfriend.

R-Truth looked at the retreating form of Angel and turned back to the counter where she left the money on. "Dang, Little Jimmy. Miz might be the stupidest person in the whole world to treat a nice, kind-hearted woman like her like trash." he said to his invisible buddy as he continued drinking his alcoholic beverage.

-Meanwhile-

The brunette drove to the right side of the streets until she saw Mike's red convertible parked by an unknown house.

"Huh? Whose house is this and why is Mike here?" she questioned herself as she got out of the car and walked towards the front door. She knocked on the oak wooden door, but no one would answer it.

"Hmm? I guess they didn't hear me." Angel said as she kept knocking on the door, until no one answered it.

She was about to give up and walked back to her car when she saw a ladder by the house.

"Mmm, should I use the ladder to climb up and knock on the window or should I just go home and confront Mike when he comes home?" she asked herself, eyeing the ladder by the window. She thought for a moment until she made up her mind. "You know what, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I guess I have no choice. I have to climb the ladder and see why Mike is in this person's house."

So Angel went to the left side of the house and climbed up the ladder, careful of her footing. She climbed all the way to the top and reached the window. Once she looked through the window, Angel saw the worst thing that she had ever seen in her entire life.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own my OC character named Angel.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Angel gazed in total shock at what she saw. Her boyfriend, Mike, and an unknown woman having sex in the bedroom.

"Oh, Miz! Y-Yeah, fuck me harder! Ahhh, yeah! Just like that!" the mystery woman moaned out.

"Oh, Eve! Uh, you're so fucking awesome!" he grunted, pounding harder into the woman's wet pussy.

Angel saw the horrific act of adultery and she screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused Mike to look up at his girlfriend.

"A-A-ANGEL!" he yelled as he jumped off the bed and rushed over to open the window to let her in before she fall off the ladder.

"YOU BASTARD! WHO IS SHE AND WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" the brunette yelled/asked, pushing him in his bare chest and pointing her finger at the shocked naked woman in the bed.

"Look, Angel. All I can say is that you wouldn't put out for me, so I found someone who would. A slut that I have just met in the bar." he replied bluntly.

"Umm, excuse me, but I'm not a slut!" the mystery woman, known as Eve, snapped while using the blankets to cover up her exposed body.

"Yeah, you're right, Eve. You're not a slut. You're a hoeski!" Miz insulted with a cocky smirk. "But anyway, Angel, she means nothing to me. I love you, but you need to have sex with me or else I _will_ cheat on you with other women."

"What! That's all you care about is sex?! A relationship is not based on sex. It's based on communication, honestly, and loyalty. Something that_ you _obviously don't have." she lectured.

"I know that Angel, but-"

"If you knew it, why would you do it Mike? I've been with you for three years. I have been a loyal, kind, giving and respectful girlfriend to you and this is what I get in return?" she asked.

"Well, actually you kinda-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT, MIKE, BECAUSE YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" she yelled out in complete fury.

Angel was so pissed-off that she ran out of the house and blindly ran down the sidewalk, which caused her to accidently bump into the only person who could comfort her.

"Angel! Are you alright?" Sheamus asked with worry and concern as he immediately hugged the petite, young woman against his chest.

"Oh S-S-Sheamus, I'm s-s-so glad t-to see you. It's not alright because Mike….Mike…" she finally burst into tears.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, lass. Just tell me what happened." he cooed while rubbing small circles around her back to calm her down.

"M-M-Mike cheated o-on me with another w-woman." she stuttered, using the back of her hand to wipe her tears away.

"That unfaithful bastard!" the Irishman growled in anger. "Don't worry, Angel. You don't have to deal with him anymore."

Sheamus was about to walk her to his car when-

"Hey, man! What the hell are you doing?! Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" Mike shouted as he came out of the house, clothed in only his black pants.

Sheamus looked at him like he was crazy as hell and got in front of Angel in a protective stance.

"Ohhh, so you must be the son-of-a-bitch who hurts and verbally abuses this sweet young lass."

"And, so what? You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, in fact, fella, I do. How dare ya treat the most beautiful and kind woman in the world like trash? Huh? Answer me that, ya arse!" the flame-haired man snarled.

"Listen man, I don't know you, alright. This is between me and Angel, so why don't you get your freakishly pale ass back to Scotland or wherever the hell you came from and stay out of my business." Mike sneered at the man in front of him.

"First of all, fella. I'm from me homeland of Ireland and second, when it comes to Angel, it _is_ me business." Sheamus stated while staring daggers at Mike.

"Well, _fella_. Angel is _my_ property, so fuck off!" he snarled.

"She is not ya property, fella. She is her own person. A human being just like you and me." the Irishman stated.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm awesome and Angel is just a worthless nobody who loves me no matter what I say or do to her. And the best thing about it is that she will never leave me because she knows that I'm the only man who would ever want her, so ha, ha." Mike cruelty taunted.

That statement made Angel cry even louder, making Sheamus furious as the fiery pit of hell.

"YA MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" the red-haired man yelled as he let go of Angel so he could brogue-kick Mike in the face.

Sheamus brogue-kicked Mike so hard that he landed on the sidewalk, unconscious and bleeding from his mouth and nose. Then he turned his attention back to the sobbing girl.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Angel. I will protect ya from yer pathetic excuse fer a boyfriend." he stated while hugging and comforting her. "Please, Angel. Stop crying, lass. He's not worth yer tears. He doesn't deserve a wonderful lass like ya and don't listen to a word he just said because it's all horse shit."

The brunette ceased her crying and hugged the Irishman back.

"T-Thanks for c-comforting me, Sheamus." she stuttered, her eyes all red and puffy from her endless sobbing.

"Anytime, Angel. But I want ya to come with me back to me house, so you won't go back to yer house and deal with that bastard because I know damn well that he would come back to the house to try to get ya back." he said, leading her to his Hyundai.

The pale-skinned Irishman drove her to his house and they entered his two-bedroom house. He sat on the couch and he motioned for her to sit down next to him. It was silence for a moment until Angel decided to speak.

"Sheamus, you were so right. Mike is nothing but a low-down, selfish jerk. I shoulda listened to you." she said with pity.

"Look, Angel. Nobody in the world is perfect. We all make mistakes and we sometimes make up for them. But you, lass. You can make up your mistake and leave him once and for all." Sheamus said, trying to make her see the light.

"I wish I can leave him, but I know I might be stupid to say this but I love him too much just to leave him. I mean, we have been together for three years. I know he said all those cruel, rude things before but no matter how much he treated me like a nobody, I will always love him with all of my heart." Angel explained.

"Look, lass. I know that ya love him, but seriously, Angel. Do ya think that _he_ loves ya just like ya love him?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"Well….I umm…..I-I guess not." the brunette answered meekly. "But Sheamus, I know he can change."

"When? When hell freeze over?"

"No, but hopefully one day he will change." she said with determination. "I mean, he wasn't like this when I first met him."

"So you telling me that he changed after you met the cocky, naïve lad?" Sheamus asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, probably. But I wish I knew why he's changed all of a sudden during our relationship?" she asked herself out loud.

"Now I'm just thinking out of the top of me head, but maybe he changed because he was using you and taking advantage of yer generosity and kindness 'cause he knows that deep down that no other lass would want his sorry arse anyway." the Irishman truthfully answered her question.

Angel thought about Sheamus's answer and he was right on the mark. Mike really didn't love her like she loved him. He was just using her for her money and for everything she had. Angel felt like her whole world had shattered into a million pieces. Mike didn't want her, so what man _would_ want a woman like her?

"Ha, I'm soooo stupid to think that I love him."

"No, you're not stupid, Angel. You were just following yer heart. And besides, there's an old saying that you probably heard before and it goes like this: Life is like a box of chocolate, 'cause ya never know what ya gonna get. Whether it may be something ya like or something ya hate. But once ya get to that last piece of chocolate, lass, and ya taste it, you'll see that it's not the end of the world. And you'll realize that the last piece will be the one ya been waiting fer yer entire life." the intelligent Irishman lectured to her, facing her emerald green eyes to ocean blue eyes.

"Hmm, I heard about the "life is like a box of chocolate" saying, but I never heard about the rest of it." she said with a smile, which made Sheamus smile as well.

"That's because I made up the last part." he stated.

"Well, whether you made it up or not, it is so true." Angel said, finally realizing that Mike wasn't the man for her. "I don't need Mike anymore. I need a man who would treat me right, be honest and loyal with me, and will respect me like the human being that I am. In fact, I need someone like…." she trailed off in mid-sentence, making Sheamus more curious.

"Like who, lass?" he asked, hoping it's the right answer.

Then without a warning from the blue-eyed brunette, she surprised the pale-skinned Irishman with a sincere kiss on the lips. "…like you, Sheamus." she finished her sentence.

"But why me, Angel. Would ya rather have yer arrogant, obnoxious boyfriend?" he asked, shocked by her sudden actions.

"No, because of what you said. Throughout my whole life, I've been eating delicious and terrible chocolate, but the worst piece I ate was when I was with Mike. Now since I had one more piece of chocolate, left I now know that that last piece is the best and most delicious one I have ever taste. And tonight,…I want to savor your taste for the rest of my life, Sheamus." Angel said with a complete change of heart, forgetting all about her useless, heartless boyfriend.

"Oh, Angel. That's the best thing I have ever heard in me life. I always loved ya, lass, but I was afraid that you loved yer boyfriend more than me. That's why I tried so hard not to fall in love with ya. But no matter how much I tried, I still can't get ya outta me mind and I am very glad fer that. When I gave ya that promise ring, I knew that I have made the right choice. And I know that we only met for a few days, but to me, it felt like I have known ya me entire life." Sheamus said passionately, stroking her cheeks with his large pale hand.

"Thanks, Sheamus. You mean so much to me."

"And you mean so much to me as well, Angel." was all he said as he kissed her, which was a little more passionate and romantic than the first one.

They broke the kiss with crimson red blushes tinted on their cheeks. Because of his pale-white skin, Sheamus's blush was more visible, which made Angel giggled.

"I see ya in a happy mood." he smiled at her, knowing that she's already forgetting about the incident that happened earlier.

"Hee hee. Yeah, I am." she giggled with joy. "But can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course, lass. You can ask me anything." he replied, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Well….I know that we only met for a few days, but like you said before, we had a strong connection once we got to know one another as friends and….ummm….my question to you is….i-i-if it's alright if we can, you know, take our friendship to the next level?" Angel asked timidly while avoiding eye contact with the red-haired Irishman.

Sheamus lifted up her chin so she could look directly into his emerald eyes.

"Does _this_ answer yer question, lass?" was all he said once he gave her another passionate kiss on her soft lips.

Angel wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and Sheamus lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and he hovered on top of her. He then kissed her again, licking on her bottom lips for an entrance. She gladly obliged and she opened her mouth for him to enter. Angel moaned into his mouth as his hot, moist tongue tangle with hers for ultimate dominance. After the intense tongue-wrestling battle was over, Angel broke the opened-mouth kiss to get some fresh air back into her lungs.

"Tell me what ya want, lass." Sheamus panted heavily while gazing down into her azure eyes.

"I want….I want you, Sheamus. But…"

"But what?"

"But I've never done this before. I'm sorry if I am not able to please you." she said with a light blush.

"No need to apologize, Angel. It's great that ya are a virgin. And don't worry, lass, whatever ya do, you will always please me." he assured her.

"That's very kind of you to say, but I don't know what to do next. Call me crazy, but the only thing I know is kissing and making out with someone, that's it." she stated honestly.

The irony of it is even though she reads a lot of romance novels, which contains graphic sex scenes, she _still_ don't know how to proper pleasure a man.

"Then let me show ya, lass." Sheamus whispered seductively as he slowly unbuttoned his red shirt.

Angel looked in awe as she gazed at the top part of the chiseled, pale flesh of the Irishman. Since he was torturing her with his slow actions, she decided to be brave and rip open the rest of the shirt, busting some of the buttons in the process.

"I-I'm sorry that I ruined your shirt, Sheamus. I just wanted to see your perfect body." she apologized with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, that's alright, lass. I was about to get rid of this shirt anyway." he assured her as he toss his torn shirt on the floor. "Now do ya know what to do next?"

"I-I-I think I do." Angel replied sheepishly as she removed her pink shirt and black lacy bra.

Since she was uncomfortable showing her breasts, she covered her chest with her arms. Sensing that she was nervous, Sheamus slowly lower her arms.

"Angel, you are very beautiful. You don't need to hide yer gorgeous body from me." he assured the shy young woman.

"O-O-Okay." she stuttered shyly, uncovering her arms to fully show him her big, juicy, C-cup breasts. "You like what you see." she blushed.

"Aye, lass. I _love_ what I see." he replied as he sucked on her right nipple while messaging the other.

"Ohh, Sheamus." the brunette moaned, arching her back to feel more of the Irishman's skilled tongue on her sensitive nipples.

Sheamus kept sucking and messaging on her breasts until it was too much for her. She began grinding her already wet sex against his crotch, making the ginger-haired man rock hard. He felt his jeans getting tighter and he moaned onto Angel's nipples. Feeling that she might lose control of herself, Angel gently pulled Sheamus off her chest. He looked at her with a slight bit of confusion.

"Angel, what's wrong? Didn't ya like it?" he asked bewitched.

"Of course, I like it, Sheamus. In fact, I _love _it, but I want to pleasure you and I think I know how." she replied as she stood up from the bed. "Can you stand up for me, please?"

He did as he was told and stood up next to her. But what she did next surprised him. Angel began unbuckling his jeans and pulled down both his pants and boxers. His cock sprung free and she gazed at it with awe.

"_Wow, it's big!"_ she thought as she shyly licked the head of his cock.

"Listen, Angel. Since it's yer first time, I don't want ya to do anything that yer not comfortable with." he said with sweet concern in his tone.

"I know, Sheamus, but I want to please you just as much as you please me." she said, engulfing his 10-inch dick into her mouth.

She began bobbing her head on his dick, making the pale-skinned Irishman grunt and moan out her name.

"Aaaahhh, ugh, fuck, Angel! That feels so good! K-K-Keep going, lass!" Sheamus moaned, encouraging her to increase her speed.

He grabbed a fistful of her sandy brown hair and thrust deeper inside her mouth. But since it was her first time, he gently thrust inside her mouth slowly so she wouldn't gag on his cock. Angel suddenly felt Sheamus's shaft twitch inside her mouth, indicating that he was close to his climax. As a result, she sucked harder like her life depended on it.

"Ahhh, Angel. Ugh…ahh." he grunted as he quickly pulled his member out of the brunette's mouth.

She looked up at him with a confused, sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Sheamus? Why did you pull out so early?" she asked timidly, standing up to face him eye-to-eye.

"Because Angel." He caressed her face, making her slightly blush. "I wanna be inside ya when I cum."

The Irishman's response made her blush increased ten-fold. "O-O-Okay, I-I-I understand. I just wanted to please you."

"And you did a great job, lass. But now…" He gently laid her flat on her back on the bed and swiftly removed her black skirt and her damp, lacy black panties. He then spread her legs and noticed how super wet she was. "…it's time for me to return the favor and please ya." Sheamus finished, dipping his tongue inside of her moist pussy.

"Ohhhh, ahhh, Sheamus, ha ha, that tickles!" she moaned/giggled, feeling the facial hair of the Irishman tickling her womanhood.

Sheamus then flicked his tongue on her clit, making Angel's breath hitched up in pleasure.

"Ya like this, don't cha, Angel?" the flame-haired man teased while giving her clit another flick.

"Oh, yes, Sheamus, yes!" she shouted/moaned in pure ecstasy.

The Irishamn then decided now was the best time to prepare her for the big finale. So he added a single finger inside her wet core.

"Oh, Sheamus, yes, right there." she moaned, bucking her hips slightly to feel more of his finger inside her.

Since he wanted to give her a whole lot of pleasure, he added two more fingers inside her. He kept pumping his thick pale fingers in and out of her slick pussy, making Angel scream in pure lust.

"Aaahhhh, Sheamus, I-I-I'm so close. I think I'm gonna cum." she moaned, ready to explode.

"Then, cum for me, lassie. Cum on me fingers." he whispered seductively into her ear, which as a result, caused the brunette to lose control of herself and climax all over his fingers.

Sheamus pulled his honey-coated fingers out of core and licked his fingers clean.

"Mmm, Angel, you taste great!" he commented. "Now, are ya ready fer the big finale?"

"Uh-huh, I want your big shillelagh (pronounce sha-lay-lee) in me." the young woman said seductively as she fingered herself in front of the spiked-haired Irishman.

Watching Angel finger-fuck herself in front of him, made Sheamus's dick super hard, which already began leaking pre-cum.

"Hmm, I see ya ready fer me?" he said with a smirk.

"Ready as I ever be." she replied back, removing her fingers from her wet womanhood so he could enter her.

Sheamus got on top of her and positioned his cock at her entrance.

"Now Angel, are yer sure ya want me to be yer first? I mean, there are millions of lads out there and I don't want to pressure ya to do this if ya don't want to?" he asked politely, wanting to see if she's _really_ ready to move on and start a new relationship with him.

She lends up to give him a light kiss on his cheeks. "Of course, I want this, Sheamus. Out of all the millions of men out in the world, you're my lucky charm. Not only that, but I want to be with you and _only _you. So yes, I'm sure and I want you to be the first one to take my virginity." Angel assured him with a sweet smile.

Sheamus nods his head as he slowly enters himself inside of her. He felt her hymen and he quickly broke through her barrier, making the brunette scream in pain. He kissed her lips, trying his best to distract her from the temporary pain. Once she was completely relaxed, Angel bucked her hips slightly, signaling that she was ready. Sheamus got the message and began thrusting inside her at a slow and steady pace.

"Ahhh, Sheamus! Please go faster and harder." she moaned, feeling the flame-haired Irishman pound the hell out of her womanhood.

He gladly complied and he went faster and harder than ever. His thrusts became hard and frantic, showing the woman below him no mercy.

"Unn, yes, please, Sheamus. Fuck me! Oh, yes, fuck me!" Angel cried out, feeling the pleasure intensified in her lower regions as she wrapped her legs around his waist to make him go deeper inside her.

The red-haired Irishman grunt and groan in Gaelic as he kept thrusting harder and faster inside the young woman.

"Ahh, Sheamus, I'm so close. I'm gonna cum." Angel moaned, her walls vice-gripping his dick while she left nail marks on his pale-skinned back.

"Me too, lass. Me…ahh…too." he grunted out, feeling close to explode inside her.

Sheamus pounded into her cunt a few more times until….

"AHHHHHHHH, SHEAMUS!" Angel yelled, releasing her honey all over the Irishman's shaft.

"AHHHHHH, ANGEL!" Sheamus yelled, also releasing his seed inside of her.

After a few more spurts, he pulled out of her and rolled over to cuddle next to the exhausted woman.

"Wow, that was amazing! I'm glad that I gave you my virginity instead of my asshole boyfriend, who shall not be named since I don't love him anymore." Angel said with a breathless tone.

"Well, I'm glad ya did as well, but ya never even thought once of having sex with him?" he asked curiously.

"No, because my _now former_ boyfriend always comes home drunk every night and I don't want to have sex with a drunk man, knowing that he won't remember it. And the worse part about it is he drinks a lot, which is probably about thirteen beers. Heck, I'm surprised he's not a crazed alcoholic." Angel stated truthfully.

"Ha, that's a damn shame. I may be Irish, but even I don't drink that much. Now I gotta admit, I may drink about four or five beers, but that's probably it." he joked, causing her to giggle.

After she was done laughing, Angel yawned, signaling that she was tired from her first sexual experience.

"Aw, are ya tired, love?" Sheamus asked sweetly.

"Mm-hmm." she nods her head in response.

"Alright, sweetheart, you can lay your head on me chest."

Angel laid her head on his pale chiseled chest and he wrapped one of his arms around her petite waist. She was about to sleep until the voice of her new boyfriend kept her awake.

"You know what, Angel? I just realized something?"

"Uh-huh." she lifts her head up to gaze into his emerald eyes.

"If you're an angel, that makes me the devil." he said playfully as he rubbed her soft back.

"Heh heh, no. Mike is the devil, but you are my heaven, which is something I wouldn't want to live without." Angel replied while rubbing on his show-white muscled-tone chest.

"Hmm, well then, if I am heaven, then I must have been missing me angel all me life. And after all these years, I'm glad I found her." he said, giving her a light peck on her peach-skinned rosy cheek.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Thanks, Sheamus." she said, giving the Irishman a peck on his cheek in return.

"Not at all, lass. Not at all." he replied.

They stayed like that for a long while until Angel felt very sleepy. But before she goes to dreamland, the brunette had only one more thing to say to her new Irish boyfriend.

"I love you, Sheamus." Angel said with a soft yawn.

"I love ya too, Angel. Me lovely Angel." was the last thing Sheamus said before sleep claimed him and his girlfriend.

**Unfortunately, this is the end of the story, but later on there will be a squeal. I'm not gonna say when, but it will be coming soon.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
